The Sound Of Betrayal
My nineteenth fanfiction. Enjoy! One day, Luna was rocking out in the garage, and was making so much noise that she had to wear Lincoln's Noise-B-Gone 2000. "Loud", Mr. Grouse shouted, "keep it down!" But Luna couldn't hear him. "Ah, forget it", Mr. Grouse said. Lincoln then walked outside carrying a piece of paper. "Hey, Luna", Lincoln said, "I need your help with something." Luna couldn't hear him. "Keep it down", Lincoln said, "you're making my eardrums bleed." Luna then turned her amp all the way up and played a chord that sent Lincoln flying into Vanzilla. "Thank you, Royal Woods", Luna shouted. Rita and Lynn Sr. walked outside. "Luna, keep it down", Lynn Sr. said, "you're gonna tick off everyone in the..." They then saw Lincoln lying on the driveway, hurt. "Oh my goodness", Lynn Sr. said, "are you okay?" "No", Lincoln said. Lynn Sr. ran past Lincoln and in front of Vanzilla, which had a broken windshield from the impact of Lincoln flying into it. "What have they done to you", Lynn Sr. asked. "Would you forget about the van", Rita said, "your only son is hurt!" "Oh, sorry", Lynn Sr. said. Lynn Sr. walked over to Lincoln. "Lincoln, sweetie", Rita said, "what happened?" "Luna", Lincoln said. Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at Luna, who had realized what had happened to Lincoln. "What did you do to him", Rita asked. "It's not what it looks like", Luna said. "It looks like you used your guitar to send him flying right into the car's windshield", Lynn Sr. said. "Okay, it's kind of what it looks like, but it's not how you think happened", Luna said. "Save it", Rita said, "your father and I are taking Lincoln to the hospital, we'll discuss this when we get back." As they drove away to the hospital in Vanzilla, Luna saw that her sisters were giving her dirty looks. "How long have you been standing there", Luna asked. "Long enough", Lola said. "That was the most awful thing you've ever done", Lori said, "it even tops that time we all beat him up for a mere quarter." "Yeah", Lynn said, "even I wouldn't hurt him like that." Lily then threw her diaper at Luna. "Poo-poo", Lily said. "Look, I know you're mad", Luna said. "Mad", Lori said, "mad doesn't describe this." "Yeah", Leni said, "you physically hurt Lincoln." "It would serve you right if Lincoln chooses to ignore you forever", Lana said. The girls walked away, and Luna sat down sadly. "They're right", Luna said, "I am a bad sister." At the hospital, Rita was crying into Lynn Sr.'s chest. "Oh, my poor little baby", Rita said. "There, there", Lynn Sr. said. Then, a doctor came outside. "I have some bad news", the doctor said, "there is a 2-inch gash is Lincoln's arm from the car's windshield." Rita and Lynn Sr. were shocked. "He's going to need stitches", the doctor said. Rita then broke down crying on the floor, and Lynn Sr. turned to the audience. "And people say I'm immature", Lynn Sr. said. At the house, Luna was sadly strumming on her guitar, when she heard a horn honk. "Well", Luna said, "it's time to face my parents." Rita and Lynn Sr. walked over to Luna. "Luna", Rita said, "you ignored your brother and got him hurt." "And worst of all", Lynn Sr. said, "you broke Vanzilla." "You're grounded for two months", Rita said, "that means no guitar, no rock concerts, no nothing." Luna sadly walked over to her room, and put on her pajamas. "Well", Luna said, "at least it can't get any worse." "Think again", Luan said. Luna turned around and saw Luan, who had removed all her gag flowers and had her arms crossed. "Luan", Luna said, "what happened to your gag flowers?" "I removed them to show how serious I am", Luan said, "you hurt our only brother, and now he has to get stitches." "It was an accident", Luna said. "I don't care what it was", Luan said, "because of what you did, I am no longer your roommate, nor your sister." Luan grabbed her stuff and left, while Luna turned to the audience. "Wow", Luna said, "Luan hasn't been this serious since, well, Luan hasn't been this serious." Later that night, Luna went to get a drink of water, and found Lisa in the pantry. "Greetings, my third oldest sister", Lisa said. "You know, Lis", Luna said, "I'm getting really tired of you and the others bringing up what happened to Lincoln." "I didn't spend an hour in this pantry to scold you", Lisa said, "I want to tell you that I'm on your side." Luna was shocked. "I placed cameras all over the front yard", Lisa said. "Why", Luna asked. Lisa just smiled deviously. "No reason", Lisa said. Luna was creeped out. "So, anyways", Lisa said, "I caught what happened on video." Luna and Lisa went up to her and Lily's room, and they watched the video. "See", Lisa said, "you didn't ignore him, you couldn't hear him." "Exactly", Luna said. "Just one question", Lisa said, "why were you wearing Lincoln's noise blocking earbuds?" "I wanted to see how much noise they can take", Luna said, "so I decided to play louder until I could faintly hear the music." "Considering that they helped protect my ears from an explosion, they can take almost anything", Lisa said. "Fair enough", Luna said, "anyways, thanks for helping me find something to prove to everyone that it was an accident, you're a great sister." "It's no problem", Lisa said, "but I should tell you, my services aren't cheap." "Name your price", Luna said. "You have to shine my shoes for a month", Lisa said. "Deal", Luna said. Later, Luna was shining Lisa's shoes in her (Lisa's) bedroom. "The footage better convince the others", Luna said, "or this isn't worth it." "Luna", Rita said. "Wish me luck", Luna said. Luna went downstairs and into Lynn Sr. and Rita's room. "Lisa showed us a video that clearly shows you wearing earbuds", Lynn Sr. said, "we saw that what you did was an accident." "And because of that, we are lowering your grounding to until Lincoln returns, which is tomorrow afternoon", Rita said. Luna felt better. "Thanks you guys", Luna said. Luna walked upstairs and went over to Lisa. "It worked", Luna said, "they know I'm innocent." "Good", Lisa said, "now get back to work, Lana's rat pooped on my shoe." The next day, Luna saw Vanzilla pull up in the driveway, and Lincoln got out. "Here he comes", Luna said. She and the other sisters got in the doorway, and Lincoln opened the door to see them standing there with happy expressions. "This is familiar", Lincoln said. "Welcome home, Lincoln", they shouted. Luna walked in front of him. "Lincoln", Luna said, "I'm really sorry I got you hurt." "It's okay", Lincoln said, "Mom and Dad told me everything, I understand." Luna felt happy knowing that her younger brother was okay. "Wanna watch some TV", Luna asked. "Sure", Lincoln said. Lincoln and Luna sat down on the couch to watch TV as the close siblings they are. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud